I'm Yours
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: JERSEY SHORE SLASH.   Much to Vinny's chagrin, Pauly brings Danielle back around.  Displeased isn't exactly the word Vinny would use.  He's suddenly filled with the overwhelming urge to mark his territory.  Part 4 of the Lost in You 'verse.


**Title:** I'm Yours

**Pairing:** Pauly D/Vinny

**Rating:** M. Hard, hard M.

**Summary:** Much to Vinny's chagrin, Pauly brings Danielle back around. Displeased isn't exactly the word Vinny would use. He's suddenly filled with the overwhelming urge to mark his territory.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit!

**Author's Note:** So I had this almost completely done last week, and then we found an apartment here and my life got thrown into complete dissaray for a week and a half or so. Also, MARDI GRAS, HOLY SHIT. Haha. But I have finally found a bit of time to breathe, so I put the finishing touches on this, and now BAM, here it is. =D Follow-up of sorts to Love Remains the Same, even though it takes place in season 3. Though, really, they're all in the same 'verse, so. Haha. Anyway, enjoy! =)

**Warnings:** rough sex, dirty talk.

Suffice to say, Vinny is more than a little annoyed when he wanders into the living room of the house and sees Danielle seated comfortably on their couch. It had been one thing for Pauly to entertain the girl at the club, if for no other reason than to keep her from further making a scene. It's completely different to have her sitting here, in their house, especially with Pauly sitting next to her in the shirt she'd made him way back when looking as if he hasn't a care in the world. The image had lit a fire in Vinny, made his skin crawl. Danielle doesn't _belong_ here, not anymore, not now that Pauly is _his_, at last, and he's determined to make sure she understands that.

There's nothing polite about the way he talks to the girl, and if it were anyone else, he'd be outright fucking ashamed that he'd dared speak to a female like that. With Danielle, though, he can't bring himself to care, mocking her from the moment she's in speaking distance. He thinks Pauly's eyes are going to pop right out of his head when he greets her with a, "hey, stalker." To his credit, though, the DJ maintains his composure, even as Vinny rattles off insult after insult. He knows the producers are probably going to be livid at the amount that they're going to have to edit this particular encounter, but he doesn't stop. She takes it like a champ, however, to everyone's complete shock, just watching Vinny with a tight-lipped stare that almost shows how hard she's having to bite her tongue. She must really want to get back in Pauly's good graces, Vinny thinks as he finally backs down the slightest bit, turning to stalker jokes instead.

"What's that bird that delivers the babies?" he quips, looking pointedly at Pauly. The older shoots him a sly grin.

"The stork?" Pauly replies slowly, Jersey accent bringing out the _"stalk"_ pronunciation that makes Vinny cackle to himself.

"Hey, hey. What did Jack climb? The bean thing?" Vinny continues, watching as Danielle takes a steadying breath out of his peripheral.

"The bean_stalk_?" Pauly chimes in, sending them both into a tipsy fit of giggles.

Danielle can only take so much more before she's eventually standing, announcing her need to depart. Vinny's not sure if it's because he feels guilty or because chivalry's not _completely_ dead that makes Pauly walk the girl to the door, hug her goodbye for being a good sport, but either way, the younger can't even bring himself to be mad. At least Pauly still has a heart, he figures. Still, that doesn't stop him from waiting until Pauly has shut the door and wandered back to shower, and following the girl out. He's not even surprised when he finds Danielle is waiting for him, just at the base of the stairs. She smirks as she watches him approach.

"You just had to try and get the last laugh, huh?" she asks, but there's no anger in her tone. Instead, there's something like pride. It makes Vinny want to laugh. He lets her finish, though. "Yea, well, joke's on you, apparently."

"Oh yea? How d'ya figure?" Vinny takes the bait with a half smile of his own.

"Well, why else would he have invited me back here even after I threw a drink in his face? After _everything_?" she points out, like it's something obvious.

Vinny covers his mouth and coughs to try and mask his chuckle.

"I dunno about that one. Pauly's never really been known for his good decisions." he replies, watching her face twitch as it almost falls. Still, she tries to remain unshaken, trudging on.

"Oh, face it, Vinny. He still feels something for me. He misses me." she tells him, face deadly serious.

And Vinny can't even help it, has to laugh now. It almost feels like deja vu, her words an almost exact replica of their previous encounter. She has no idea, he thinks. This is potentially the most entertainment he's had all day. Her expression grows considerably more confused as he composes himself, pats her on the shoulder.

"Alright, well, Danielle. You keep living in your little dream world where Pauly lowers his standards and you're somehow his type, and I'm gonna go back in there and fuck my _boyfriend Pauly_, until his fucking eyes roll back into his head, and then probably sleep better than I have in weeks." Vinny informs the girl.

Danielle's jaw looks as if it might actually come unhinged at any moment, fall right the fuck off, her mouth is so wide in shock. Vinny just smirks. He seems to have left her speechless, and he couldn't be happier about it. He turns on his heel and begins to ascend the stairs just as he cab pulls up. Suddenly, he stops about halfway up, turns to face her once more.

"Oh yea. Hey, Danielle, wait. I just thought you should know," he calls after her. It looks as though she really has to consider her actions for a moment before she's shooting him a look, waiting for him to continue. He waits another moment, just to get the full effect, before he's speaking once more. "Right before Pauly made out with you at Karma earlier? He sucked me off in one of the bathroom stalls. Guess the joke's on you."

Vinny only offers her a shrug before he's heading back up the stairs and inside, smile set firmly on his face. She doesn't have to know he's lying through his teeth. The outright disgusted look on her face had totally been worth it, he thinks, making his way down the hall. When he gets to the bedroom he shares with the DJ, though, it's still empty, and Vinny huffs out a heavy breath, dropping onto the bed. The whole night has been such a whirlwind of emotions, and it's all Pauly's fault. They need to talk, immediately.

Which is why the second Pauly enters the bedroom, he finds himself slammed up against the door, boyfriend's teeth grazing his pulse point. He chuckles to himself, the sound vibrating against Vinny's lips. Pauly lets his hands trail down, grab the younger's hips to pull them closer together.

"Someone's excited." the DJ jokes, and Vinny pulls back just enough to glare at him. Pauly's breath catches in his throat at the boy's gaze.

"Shut up." Vinny mutters, before he's suddenly diving back in, biting down hard on the older's neck, right above where it meets his shoulder.

"Hey! Ow! Vinny, what the fuck?" Pauly exclaims, trying to push Vinny off of him. The kid is stronger than he thought, though, keeping Pauly firmly pressed to the door even as he backs off, meets his boyfriend's eyes once more.

"Yea, what the fuck is right. What the _fuck_ was that shit all about, huh?" Vinny demands, a new kind of fire in his eyes that Pauly's never seen before, not even before they got together. He swallows thickly, tries to play it off as he struggles to keep his eyes from widening.

"Wh-what are you talkin' about, babe?" Pauly questions, nervous smile on his face. He has no idea how this is going to turn out, for the first time ever, and it fills him with just as much fear as it does excitement.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." the younger snaps. "After all the shit she caused, you still invite that bitch back here? Seriously, Pauly?"

"I did that for you!" Pauly attempts, something akin to desperation in his voice. He knew that the whole Danielle thing had probably been a bad idea, but he hadn't anticipated this. He continues, "You wanted to embarass her, and you did, right?"

"Oh, and that's why you kissed her, too, yea? To embarass her?" Vinny fires back, and Pauly's face heats up.

"Okay, that was kind of fucked up. I'll admit that. I'm sorry." Pauly apologizes immediately. Unfortunately, his mouth keeps moving with, "But she kissed me! I just, yknow. Didn't really fight her off."

Vinny scoffs, releasing his boyfriend and turning away, walking toward his bed. Pauly's eyes widen in something that he can almost admit is real fear. He follows the younger closely, reaching out to grab him by the shoulder.

"Vinny, wait, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry!" he tries again.

Pauly's eyes widen even further when Vinny slaps his hand away, whirling around to glare at him instead. He definitely hadn't seen this coming, this anger that's totally covering his lover right now. Suddenly, talking to Danielle wasn't nearly as good an idea as it had originally been. For not the first time, Pauly wonders if he should maybe slow down on his drinking, since it always somehow leads to incidents like this, him hurting Vinny and having no idea how to fix it. This time, though, it seems to have gone far beyond hurt, turning into more rage than anything, if the heated gaze he's throwing the DJ is anything to go by. Pauly swallows thickly, crosses his fingers mentally as Vinny looks him over from head to toe slowly that the younger won't break up with him on the spot. Finally, Vinny jerks his head in the direction of his bed.

"Get on the fucking bed." the younger practically growls.

Pauly wastes no time, shuffling toward the aforementioned place. About halfway there, he feels a hand on the towel wrapped loosely around his waist, and he stops, turning slowly to meet his lover's eyes just as Vinny tugs the towel to the floor. Pauly tries to remain unaffected, but it's hard, especially with Vinny suddenly staring down his naked body. Half of him wants to cover himself, hide from the scrutiny. The other half is so turned on he can hardly see straight, and more curious than ever to see exactly where this leads. The latter half wins out, and Pauly finds himself crawling onto Vinny's bed, lying back slowly to rest his head on his boyfriend's pillows.

Turning his head to the side, he watches as the younger peels off his shirt, throwing it to the side somewhere before locking eyes with the DJ. Vinny hesitates for the slightest of moments, falters long enough for Pauly to catch his slight trepidation about the whole situation. It eases his mind a little bit. Then, Vinny is shooting him a confident smirk, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them, as well as his boxers, off as slow as physically possible, it seems. By the time the boy is standing naked in front of him, Pauly is almost shaking in anticipation. It's all he can do to keep from grabbing his own erection, going ahead and relieving some of the tension that's building up. Something tells him, though, that all that would accomplish is pissing his already enraged lover off even further, and that's the absolute last thing he wants to do right now.

Thankfully, it seems as though Vinny doesn't exactly want to wait, either, climbing onto the bed and draping himself over his boyfriend carefully. Pauly looks up at Vinny, examining his face as discreetly as he can. He can feel the younger trembling above him and it fills him with a nervous excitement that's hard to mask. Vinny almost seems to break the facade for himself for a moment, looking down at the DJ with a light smile. Pauly grins, reaches up to grip his boyfriend's hips, petting at them softly. Vinny sighs in something like relief, closing his eyes and relaxing into Pauly's touch like he always does. After a breath, his eyes are sliding open slowly, meeting the older's with an expression full of such blatant adoration that it almost takes Paul'y breath away. It's enough to make Pauly tilt his head up, almost ask his lover for a kiss. He almost thinks Vinny is going to indulge him, too, leaning down with the same grin. Just as he's about to kiss the older, lips no more than a breath away, he stops, moves downward instead. Pauly freezes as the younger seems to snap back into character, grazing his teeth lightly over the same spot as earlier. He feels Vinny chuckle lightly, breath ghosting across his skin, and it makes him shiver the slightest bit.

"See, that's cute. You thought some apology was going to get you out of all this shit." Vinny whispers, just loud enough for Pauly to really catch what he's saying.

Vinny kisses the older's pulse point before sitting up the slightest bit, dropping his head down as if he's going to kiss the DJ's lips, too. He stops just short of doing so, though, smirking instead. Pauly leans up again, tries to capture his boyfriend's lips in a kiss, but Vinny pulls away just enough, covering Pauly's lips with two fingers swiftly before he even has a chance.

"Ah, ah, ah! I don't think so." Vinny informs him. He shoots the older an almost indignant look. "You really think you get to kiss me after you've had that girl's lips on yours? Not quite."

Pauly looks at his lover in astonishment. He's never outright been denied a kiss from Vinny before. In fact, the kissing is half of what makes their sex so incredible, Pauly never having met someone so compatible with him in that particular department. It's something the self-proclaimed makeout king has come to expect, to _crave_ out of their encounters, and it just doesn't feel right without it. He opens his mouth to object, but before he has a chance, he feels Vinny's fingers slide past his lips, right into his mouth, and his eyes widen, locking onto his lover's tight. Vinny's eyes are completely black with lust, but his expression remains as serious as before, his gaze almost hardened despite his excitement. After a moment, he looks at Pauly expectantly.

"Well?" he asks, "What are you waiting for? They're not gonna wet themselves."

The DJ has to fight to keep his mouth from opening wider in shock. He's never heard Vinny talk like this, nor has he ever seen the younger take complete control of a situation like this. He wants to see where it goes, so he oliges, closing his lips around Vinny's fingers almost sensually, rolling his tongue around them as much as he can. He watches Vinny's eyes flutter open and closed as he sucks on his lover's fingers, wetting them as much as possible. After a long moment, Vinny begins to tremble over him once more, almost dropping down onto Pauly's lap, and it makes the older smirk around the digits. Suddenly, though, he finds them pulled from his mouth, Vinny kneeling between his legs and pressing him hard into the bed, breathing harshly into his neck. Pauly sucks in a sharp breath as he feels the drenched fingers start to circle his opening, barely resisting the urge to pull Vinny closer by the hands that still grip his hips. Instead, the younger begins speaking, slowly, quietly, right against his skin.

"See, Pauly, the thing is," Vinny whispers, lips brushing against the same spot he's been toying with all evening as he talks. "you run around all night with that, that _bitch_, and let her touch all over you, and fucking _kiss you_, and I have to watch you from across the club the whole time and act like I don't want to go against every moral fiber in my body and go _strangle_ her for even thinking that it's okay to put her hands on you. And it's like, it's one thing to watch you with random girls, because sometimes that's really hot. But, fuck, _Danielle_? Really, Pauly?"

Pauly sucks in a quick breath. Sure, he can't lie, part of him had been trying to make Vinny jealous, but he'd honestly never realized it would hurt the younger this much. He feels like an asshole (though a voice in the back of his brain reminds him that this is a perfect example of exactly why he'd tried to talk the kid out of a relationship for so long to begin with. He steadfastedly ignores it). He has no idea how to fix it, but he knows he has to make an effort. The second he opens his mouth to do so, however, Vinny hitches his legs up to rest around the younger's hips and slides both fingers into him in one fluid motion. The feeling is so intense that it manages to completely take Pauly's breath away, the DJ digging his nails roughly into Vinny's hips as he tries to get it back. He feels Vinny cough out a laugh above him as the boy starts to pump his fingers in and out at an almost steady pace before Pauly's even had a chance to adjust. When the older does finally regain the ability to exhale, the breath comes out in a whimper that makes him blush. It seems to please Vinny, though, the younger scissoring his fingers apart just a bit as he speaks again.

"See, Pauly, the thing is," he begins the same way as before, Pauly cracking open wet eyes to concentrate harder on his boyfriend's words. "I told you, if we were going to be serious, we were going to be _serious_. And while it's alright if you hook up with some random ten every once in a while, it's totally not okay to _make out_ with _Danielle_, and it's definitely not okay to bring her back here."

At this, Vinny very unceremoniously drops the older's ass back to the bed, fingers slipping out of his barely-spread opening. Pauly takes advantage of the pause to try desperately to catch his breath, regain his composure, as Vinny leans off the side of the bed, snatches a few things up out of the bedside table drawer. The DJ listens carefully to the click of the bottle of lube, exhaling slowly while he can before he suddenly feels his lover's blunt head pressing lightly against him, condom already rolled on. His breath catches once more as Vinny pushes forward the slightest bit, rests the tip right inside the older, just enough for him to _feel_ it, barely too much. Pauly's breaths are coming in quick gasps, legs outright shaking around his boyfriend's hips. Vinny pets his sides softly, and it makes him calm down a little, really focus on what the younger is saying to him.

"See, Pauly, the thing is," Vinny says once more, meeting his eyes, only this time, the phrase makes Pauly's heart speed up with the sheer implications of his tone. "I think you've forgotten just how serious this is to me. I think you need to be reminded of exactly who you're with, yea?"

Vinny dips down lower, drags his teeth down the exact same spot that he just can't leave alone.

"I think you need to be reminded whose you are, Pauly." Vinny whispers into his skin.

It's the last warning the DJ gets before Vinny is suddenly hitching his legs up, locking them around strong shoulders, and sinking in, all at once, until they're pressed firmly against each other. Simultaneously, he bites down hard onto the older's pulse point, teeth nearly piercing the skin. Pauly curses loudly, his hands dropping away from Vinny's hips and moving to grip the bed instead, nails almost ripping the sheets. His neck is still sensitive from all the attention Vinny's been paying it so far, pins and needles sensation running through his skin to the surface as the younger begins to suck on it. Pauly doesn't have much of a chance to focus on that, however, for it seems as if the second Vinny has adjusted to the feeling of the older wrapped around him once more, he's moving, thrusting in and out of his boyfriend and gaining speed and force as he goes.

Pauly is struck speechless, nearly breathless once more as Vinny lifts his hips completely up off the bed, folding him almost completey in half to pound into him almost mercilessly, but never once break the hold on the skin of his neck. He alternates between simply sucking on the spot and biting down on it for several minutes, effectively blackening the skin as Pauly struggles to even _breathe_. After a few long moments, the older seems to find his voice enough to whimper, let out a soft cry of Vinny's name as the kid fucks into him, just barely brushing against his spot every single time. At this, Vinny smirks and pulls off, looks down into Pauly's sweat-soaked face without ever slowing his movements. Pauly's almost embarassed, can feel the blush spreading across his cheeks. He probably looks a hot mess right now, completely debauched under his significantly younger lover. He can't help it, though, the stretch and burn way more than he's accustomed to, Vinny normally taking ample time to prepare him slowly, carefully (that's not to say he doesn't like it, because. Well).

Out of nowhere, Vinny is slowing down so much that Pauly thinks he's going to stop entirely. The almost snail paced drag of the younger's cock inside him drives him crazy, his nails digging into the bed once more as Vinny presses solidly into his spot before backing away again. Vinny doesn't speed up, though, even as a low whine makes its way from Pauly's lips. He does chuckle, however, lowering the DJ's legs from his shoulders to rest around his hips once more so that he can run a hand lightly up and down his boyfriend's side. Pauly can tell Vinny can feel him shaking under his nails from the smirk the younger shoots him, still fucking into him slowly. The hand makes its way up to rub a firm thumb over Pauly's dark new hickey, make the older wince slightly.

"That hickey you've got looks really nice, Pauly. And it's so high, everyone's going to see it. They'll all _know_." Vinny tells him softly. Then, his hand is tracing back over the DJ's ribs once more, Pauly panting as Vinny begins to pick up the pace again, thrusting into him a bit more solidly. The older breathes out a quiet _'oh, God'_ as he feels Vinny's teeth graze over one of his pecs this time. He feels Vinny's next words pressed into his skin just as much as he hears them. "But I want _you_ to know, Pauly. You're _mine_, baby. Not that creepy, psycho bitch's. _Mine_."

And Pauly would agree, because _God_, does he ever know, but the next thing he knows, Vinny is biting him once more, sucking on the skin at the same time, and all the DJ can do is try not to scream as he lets out another loud curse through gritted teeth. Vinny seems to be ignoring it, pounding relentlessly into him once again. He's just managing to block out the pain from the bite when suddenly, Vinny's nails are digging into his skin, dragging down the ink-less side of his body so deeply that Pauly just _knows_ it's going to leave marks. Anyone else, Pauly thinks, and he's pretty sure he'd slap them right off the bed. Now, though, he just yelps, his back arching off the bed like the mattress is on fire. Vinny loops a quick arm around his back, letting go of the older's skin in favor of looking into his eyes. He holds his boyfriend close as he fucks him, listens carefully to every groan and sigh that slips from his lips. After a moment, he lowers Pauly back to the bed, grabs his hips instead so he can hold him in place, pound into him roughly without bashing his head into the wall behind them. Pauly is completely mindblown by the fact that he feels like he could come right here, right now, the only stimulation to his own aching dick being the slight rub of his lover's toned stomach every now and again. Still, one look into Vinny's lust-blackened eyes and he's more than certain he could do just that.

"_Fuck_, I wish you could see yourself right now. You look fucking incredible right now, Pauly, you really do. All wrecked and sweaty and bruised...fucking amazing, baby, and all mine." Vinny says just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yours, Vin. Just yours, promise." Pauly stammers with a nod, reaching a hand down to grip his boyfriend's at his hip. He smiles when the younger laces their fingers together tightly, speeds up his thrusts.

Suddenly, Vinny's hand is wrapping around his dick, hand rolling around the piercing at the head, and Pauly's eyes slide shut, rolling completely back into his head as his head rolls back onto the pillow. He vaguely registers himself muttering a string of encouragements intermingled with his lover's name, the boy quickening his pace with a whimper. Vinny's thrusts begin to turn erratic, lose the rythym he'd had earlier, and Pauly can _feel_ it as he comes undone, Pauly's name spilling from his lips in a steady mantra. He still doesn't stop pounding into the older, even after he's done, not until he twists his wrist just so and Pauly is coming all over his hand, other hand gripping Vinny's as tight as he can. The second Pauly is done, however, it seems Vinny can't hold himself up anymore, collapsing onto his boyfriend with a huff of a sigh. Instantly, Pauly's arms are coming up to wrap around the younger's back, rubbing it slowly as the boy struggles to catch his breath.

It's several long moments before Vinny can even manage to pull out, peel the condom off. Pauly's pretty sure he would be grossed out by that thought normally, someone's dick just sitting inside him, getting soft, but something about the fact that it's Vinny makes his stomach crawl in a completely different way. He pushes it into the back of his mind, simply holding the kid close even after he's flung the condom in what they hope is the general direction of the trash can. Vinny's breathing still hasn't quite evened out as he begins to press soft kisses to the bruises he's left on his lover's skin. The press of his lips reminds Pauly of the lack of actual kisses from his boyfriend tonight, and he takes Vinny's face in his hands delicately, bringing the boy to face him.

"Hey. You still haven't kissed me." Pauly says, an almost joking tone to his voice. He tilts his head up as if to ask for one. When Vinny simply shakes his head, the DJ frowns. "What the fuck, man?"

"Mmm mmm. Not gonna happen." Vinny replies, sitting up a bit.

"That's messed up. We can't just have sex and _not kiss_." Pauly objects, sitting up next to him with an almost hurt expression.

"Why not?" Vinny fires back, and Pauly freezes. He struggles to find the right words, the best way to explain it without looking like a complete pussy. Eventually, he decides he doesn't even give a shit, the look in the younger's eyes making him answer honestly.

"Because it makes it feel cheap, Vin. Like it doesn't mean anything." Pauly explains almost nervously, hands clasped almost tightly in his lap.

"Oh, like you making out with Danielle?" Vinny half snaps, and suddenly, it all makes sense.

Pauly flounders for a moment, his mouth opening and closing like he doesn't have a single fucking clue what to say (mostly because he doesn't). He'd never intended to hurt the younger, certainly never intended to cheapen their relationship. He'd simply wanted to embarass the girl, get in a bit of payback on her. He'd just accidentally gotten a little carried away in the process. Unfortunately, Vinny's the one who's apparently had to pay for it, though, and Pauly couldn't feel like more of an asshole.

"Fuck, Vin...I can't even begin to explain to you how sorry I am. It's just, sometimes I get real drunk and I think things are a good idea, and they're not, they're _really_ not, and people get hurt. _You_ get hurt. And I'm sorry." Pauly tries to apologize, to the absolute best of his ability. Still, he can't help but tack on, just for his insecurties' sake, "I told you I'd be a terrible boyfriend."

"I know you did, and I talked you into this anyway. And I know you think you're a terrible boyfriend, but you're really not, you're just inexperienced. So I know I shouldn't get upset when shit like this happens, I just...knowing it's gonna happen doesn't make it hurt any less, y'know?" Vinny says, voice almost small.

"No, fuck that. If it upsets you, then you should be angry about it." the older tells him firmly. Vinny's eyes widen as he listens to his lover carefully. "Look, you're right, I am really inexperienced here. In fact, I don't have a fucking _clue_ what I'm doing. But still, that doesn't make it okay to do fucked up things to you and get away with it. I mean, how am I supposed to figure out how this works if you don't call me out on shit. Right?"

Vinny stares at him almost in shock for several long moments before finally, his face relaxes into a light smile.

"I guess you're right." he whispers, scooting in closer to his boyfriend and meeting his eyes shyly.

Pauly can't even stop himself, takes Vinny's face in his hands and pulls him close into a slow, soft kiss. Vinny doesn't even fight it this time, brings his arms up to wrap around the DJ's shoulders instead. When the younger lets out a half sigh of relief, Pauly takes advantage, kissing him deeper and pulling the boy to lay stretched across him on the bed. While it feels great to have Vinny's weight pressing him into the bed once more, lips locked tenderly, the older can't help but wince at the initial press of bodies. Vinny breaks the kiss at the feel, looking down at his boyfriend worriedly. Pauly wants to groan at his own reactions, even as Vinny runs a careful hand down the side of his face.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Vinny mutters, examining him closely.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you needed to." Pauly replies softly, pulling the younger to lie back down on him and kissing him on the forehead. Vinny turns to look at him as he continues speaking. "But I mean, I'm kind of an asshole sometimes."

"Still, you didn't deserve all that." Vinny tries, tracing a delicate finger over the angry bruise on Pauly's neckline.

"Maybe I liked it." Pauly quips, meeting Vinny's gaze with a smirk.

"Stop." Vinny laughs, light blush dusting his cheeks even as the DJ pulls him closer, wraps his arms tighter around him.

"For real! That was way hot, babe. I didn't even know you had a wild side like that," the older informs him. Then, he dips his head down, runs his teeth across Vinny's ear before continuing with a growl, "And I'm _yours_."

Vinny shivers against him, has to push himself off the bed and grab for the towel he'd yanked off his boyfriend before they end up making even more of a mess tonight. He has to work in the morning, after all. As he brings the towel back to the bed, begins to wipe his lover clean, his eyes fall on the dark hickeys he left.

"Whoa, and everyone will know you at least belong to _someone_ tomorrow." he tells the older, making Pauly laugh out loud.

"Yea, well." the DJ shrugs, reaches up to pull Vinny back to the bed with him.

Instantly, Vinny drags the blankets up over them, Pauly sealing their lips together in a soft kiss. They fall asleep like that, all tangled together under the sheets, exchanging tender kisses and trading quiet endearments until they finally drift off. Pauly know he's going to be sore in the morning, but with Vinny tucked carefully in his arms, he can't help but feel that it's worth it tonight.

(In the morning, though, the hickey sticks out like a sore thumb, and Vinny does his best to ignore Pauly across the breakfast table as everyone else filters through the room. Mike's the first one to actually say something, wandering into the kitchen about the same time that Nicole does.

"Whoa, holy shit. Looks like someone had a wild night last night, am I right, Pauly?" the younger man jokes, elbowing the DJ playfully.

"For sure, man. It was great." Pauly replies, smirk set in place as his eyes dart to Vinny and back so discreetly he's sure no one catches it.

"Man, but that bitch had a mouth on her, huh?" Mike asks, running a thumb over the hickey on Pauly's neck. A slight jolt of possession sweeps over Vinny, makes him want to knock Mike's hand away. He barely restrains himself.

"Eww. _Please_ tell me those aren't from Danielle." Nicole says, knocking the hand away herself to examine Pauly's markings more closely.

Pauly shakes his head.

"No way. Someone _way_ hotter." Pauly responds, and this time, he's looking right at Vinny, wide grin plastered all across his face. Vinny can't even stop himself, just laughs out loud.

Nicole must think it's an inside joke, because she simply scoffs and rolls her eyes, exhaling a _'boys'_ before walking back out of the room entirely. What catches Pauly's attention more than anything, though, is the way Mike's eyes seem to linger a moment too long on Vinny, something like anger in them, before he exits the room as well. The DJ wants to ignore it, claim paranoia, imagination, hangover, anything. But somwhere in the back of his mind, he knows he saw it, and it sends an uncomfortable chill up his spine.)


End file.
